futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Rock and roll generation
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. The rock and roll generation, who will become the parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents of the post-rock generation will consist of people born between 1940 and 1995. While rock and roll music will be replaced in popularity with world beat music, future jazz music and dance/electronica music either in or around the year 2015-2020, these people will collect the vinyls, 8-tracks, cassettes, and compact discs containing their "precious rock and roll music" and keep them for collection (and as rock and roll music becomes rarer, the value goes up and most are tempted by the 2030s to sell them in order to start small businesses or go on vacations of a lifetime). The start of this world beat movement craze has taken place by music in the 2000s with ethnic flairs to it, such as the rise of Reggaeton in 2005 and the popularity of ethnic sounding music by Kanye West as in the sound Love Lockdown. The dance/electronica phase will start in 2009, even though traces took place as early as 2007, and that will almost completely eradicate modern rock music, making almost all rock music with dance/electronica influences and eventually creating a fate of this style of music. Pure rock music does exist but it it is merging with other genres, most likely country like Kid Rock or Bon Jovi (the idiot who wants to relocate the Buffalo Bills to Toronto, Ontario, Canada) or pop-rock or teen pop, like the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus. Many popular songs as of 2017 have world beat and ethnic elements in their music, which is a sign of the start of the world beat trend. The Sub-Groups of the Rock and Roll Generation Because nature of rock and roll music has altered drastically since 1955, the rock and roll generation will be categorized into five different sub-groups. * The Greaser "Rockabilly" Generation - people born between 1935 and 1945. This is when rock and roll did not have a pure sound, and it had a hybrid between blues, swing, and country music. This genre is rarely played anymore and if it is played, it is played in places where people are in the nursing home or retirement communities. This genre of music can be heard a lot a classic auto shows feature cars from that era. * The "Stick It To The Man" Generation - people born between 1945 and 1955. This is when rock started have a pure sound and a pure culture, but still had the blues influenced sound. The peak of rock music and as of 2015 it is played on the elderly classic rock stations. * The Materialistic "Hair Band" Generation - people born between 1955 and 1975. These are the people that grown up when rock music was more glam and corporate and rebellious, and that is when all the "Rock Gods" from the 1970s and 1980s took place. The first glimpses of the next generation of rock music such as the rise of punk, new wave, and alternative took place in that time period, especially with people in this generation born after 1960. * The Grunge, Alternative Rock" Generation - people born between 1975 and 1985 - These are the people who grown up with the darkening, the more underground influence of rock music. Rock music has switched from mainstream corporate music to more of an alternative crowd, while more conformist people listen to hip-hop, R&B, dance, country, and pop. * The Internet-Downloaded Music/Indie/Emo/Dance/electronica/hip-hop/country/teen pop Fusion Generation - people born between 1985 and 2000. This is when rock music is starting to merge with other genres of music and rock does not have a pure form anymore. The more pure rock artists are now in the older generations while the younger generations are listening to more fusion music. Rock music has emerge into an underground, artistic genre and is liked by mainly intellectuals in the same direction as jazz, folk, and classical are today. Artists such as The Beatles and Elvis are becoming subjects in school curriculum and academia. Rock music is starting to become more popular in places outside of the United States and Canada such as Europe, Australia, and Asia. Indie music is the only form of rock music that is popular today and it has elements before the rock era. As of 2017, even indie rock is starting to decline and being replaced in popularity of other genres such as EDM, world beat, hip-hop, trap, and even country music. Because of this generation's importance in creating popular culture, they will leave footprints of their ideas, thoughts, patterns, and inventions throughout the dwelling places of the post-rock generation. Although people born in the year 2005 might not fully appreciate Play-Doh (it is still around even in 2016), catch phrases from the 1950s, 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, or even most of the 1990s catch phrases, these beliefs and objects will become high culture by the 2050s, just like artifacts from the early part of the 20th century up to the By the year 2067, the only place to view a Jimi Hendrix song will be in a museum or the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. The only common link between the "rock and roll generation" and the "post-rock generation" will be the love and devotion to the classic television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic that the older Bronies and Pegasisters will share to the younger Bronies and Pegasisters. Category: Scenario Category: Recreation Category:RyansWorld Category:Music Category:Entertainment Category:Issues of the post-rock generation